


葡萄胎

by light_and_warm



Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *是和梅梅 @MEERA 一起眼馋了好久的单性转伏德！没赶上圣诞正好用来当绑定一个月贺文（ntm*cp：汤姆·里德尔x德拉科·马尔福（♀）*原著向，2w左右，设定德拉科和汤姆同年级，私设较多，很雷，ooc，谨慎观看，预警在里面！！*简介：里德尔没有想过，有一天他会重蹈他母亲的覆辙。*预警：含qj，未成年未婚先孕
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	葡萄胎

里德尔离开院长办公室的时候，走廊上正刮着大风，围幔的影子在地上扭动，如同出动的巨蟒。他直直地往前走去，穿过四处回响的空旷大厅，不远处传来尖锐的鹰嗥，划破了灰红色的天空。他转过拐角，一眼就看见了站在不远处的女孩。她有一头柔顺的金色披肩长发，此时正靠着墙发呆，站了两秒又直起身，去踩地上的蚂蚁。  
似乎是听见了他的脚步声，她转过头来，眼睛马上亮了。但她没有打招呼，也没有立刻跑过来，只是站在原地等他靠近，这才拉着他叨叨絮絮起来。  
“你终于出来了，汤姆，”她抱怨道，“诺特和埃弗里早就走了，只有你还在里面磨蹭。你在做什么？”  
“我问了斯拉格霍恩一些问题。”  
“你也会有不懂的问题吗？”女孩扬起眉毛，“我还以为你什么都知道呢。”  
“我总会遇到一些难题。”里德尔说道。他们穿过两条旋转楼梯，两人都没有说话。德拉科冥思苦想了半天，终于找到了一个合适的话题。  
“我们周末去霍格莫德，”她兴致勃勃地说道，“我发现了一个新的冰淇淋店，汤姆，我们一起去看看。”  
里德尔微微点头表示同意，视线落在了远处，那儿亮着一片朦胧的灯光，如同莹莹的火。他转过眼，又看向身边的女孩，她的侧脸如同光洁的皎月，映着温冷的蓝光。

里德尔刚入学的时候就认识德拉科。她和他同级，也是斯莱特林的学生，在很多课上都能碰到，虽然他们很少交谈。  
无论走到哪儿，德拉科永远是女生中最耀眼的那一个。她长得很漂亮，又是马尔福家唯一的女儿，从小被所有人捧在掌心，一年到头都不缺新裙子穿。德拉科从不掩饰自己的家世背景，她喜欢炫耀，热衷于出风头，在二年级的时候就用七把最好的扫帚买通了整个斯莱特林魁地奇队，成功地成为了球队里唯一的女队员、所有人关注的核心。出于种种原因，女生们提起她时总是一副不快又不甘心的表情，几乎没有人想和她交朋友。  
里德尔在休息室里常常能听见关于德拉科的传闻，那群除了魁地奇以外就没有其他爱好的男生总爱围成一团，兴致勃勃地讨论女生。他们最爱的一项活动便是评点女生的相貌，给她们排一个高低，最后选出斯莱特林的院花。这个无聊的游戏中德拉科每次都会被提名，里德尔知道有几个男生对她很有好感，总想把她捧到第一位，但也有些男生看不惯她，认为她过于横行霸道。里德尔倒是没有感觉——或者说，他对任何人都没有感觉，这种青春荷尔蒙过于旺盛的讨论只让他感到厌倦，他正在做的事情远比这有意义得多。  
当周围的男生还在开低级玩笑、争先恐后地想引起女生的注意力的时候，里德尔每年都以全科优秀的成绩赢得教授们的热情夸奖。与此同时，他如饥似渴地偷偷自学黑魔法，每天几乎住在图书馆里。在浏览图书馆的禁书时，一段关于密室的记载引起了他的兴趣。而在接下来的几年里，里德尔费尽心思寻找着它的踪迹，终于在五年级的时候发现了端倪。  
令他感到意外的是，所有的线索都指出密室的入口在城堡二楼的女生盥洗室里。经过多次确认后，里德尔决定选择一个夜晚悄悄潜进去一探究竟。  
作为斯莱特林的男级长，他即使宵禁后出门也不会引起其他人的注意。那天晚上，里德尔在走廊里例行巡逻，等到九点的钟声响后，他不动声色地避开熟悉的人群，在盥洗室外的走廊里来回晃悠。他将周围的每个教室都检查了一遍，等待办公室的灯熄灭，把所有在走廊上乱跑的一年级新生都赶回休息室里，最后听着宵禁的铃声在楼道里回响。  
门房趿拉着脚后跟在楼梯上闲逛着，他喝了酒，什么也看不清，路过盥洗室的时候差点撞在墙上，后退两步停了停，又朝楼上走去，哼着难听的圣诞歌。等他离开后，里德尔从旁边的男生盥洗室走出，无声无息地踏入女生盥洗室。  
他没有开灯，按顺序打开隔间门，用魔法在四周探索。他慢慢往里走，越走越深，当他停在中间的一个隔间前，正要施魔法时，隔间门一下子打开了：一个金发女孩正握着把手，一脸震惊地看着他。  
里德尔没想过会在这里遇到德拉科。他没有提前进入盥洗室检查，但也没有看见任何人进出，想当然地认为里面是空的。他反应很快，在德拉科尖叫前捂住了她的嘴，用一个束缚咒绑住了她的四肢。女孩奋力挣扎着，可那绳子却越缠越紧，将她勒得生疼。德拉科又气又怒，还有些羞恼，猛地一头朝他撞去。里德尔猝不及防，被撞得后退了两步，松开了手。  
德拉科终于获得了说话的机会，马上叫道：“你等着，我要去告诉校长，你竟然晚上闯进女生盥洗室——”  
她的声音卡住了，因为里德尔的魔杖正对着她的喉咙。他的眼中闪过了一点红光，德拉科吞了口唾沫，她的小臂有点麻了。  
“现在是宵禁，”里德尔冷冷地说道，“你违反了校规，马尔福。”  
“什么？可你也在外面——”  
“我是级长，”他打断了她，“我可以，但你不行。”  
“哦，别告诉我你到这儿来是为了巡逻，”德拉科尖声讥讽道，“你一间一间地打开隔间门呢，比那些说奇怪笑话的男生还要下流。你要用什么理由来解释？”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”里德尔厉声说道。  
“我说的有错吗？”女孩的声音刺得他耳膜疼，“如果我不出来，你就要开门了。真看不出来你是这种人——我明白了，其实你是个偷窥狂——”  
“一忘皆空！”  
耀眼的红光一闪而过，直直没入了女孩的额头，她的眼神霎时恍惚了，变得迷离起来。里德尔慢慢垂下手，将魔杖塞回口袋里，看着面前茫然地东张西望的德拉科。一开始他就应该这么做，他想，他根本不必和她多费口舌。  
无论如何，这次的计划显然是泡汤了。他还得把德拉科带回去，否则她也许会一整夜都呆在盥洗室里，那样情况会变得非常糟糕。似乎有点困了，女孩打了个哈欠，不停地揉着眼睛。  
“这里是哪儿？”她问道。  
“办公室，”里德尔回答道，“你作业做得不太好，马尔福。”  
德拉科迷茫地点了点头，也不知有没有听进去。里德尔拉起她的手，牵着她往楼下走，女孩乖乖地跟着他，时不时冒出一两个问题。  
“我们去哪儿？”  
“宿舍。”  
“哦，我知道该怎么回去。”德拉科嘟囔着，但并没有甩开他的手。他们穿过狭长的走廊，经过被月光覆盖着的小径，抵达埋在地底的斯莱特林休息室。石墙缓缓移动，休息室里空无一人，壁炉还在安静地燃烧着，空气中浮动着淡淡的香气。这也许是德拉科身上的香气，也许只是错觉……他感觉握在手心的那只手轻轻的，仿佛没有重量，柔软而温暖。有一瞬间里德尔以为他身边弥漫着雾气，那只手从雾中伸来，湿答答的雨黏连着沾在她的手指上，也打湿了他。路过一面镜子的时候，德拉科停下来想照一照，里德尔把她拽走了。  
他们在分别通往男生女生宿舍的楼梯口前停下，里德尔松开了她的手。德拉科彻底回过神来了，一脸疑惑地看着他，眨着眼。  
里德尔从口袋里抽出魔杖，指着德拉科。  
“一忘皆空！”他念道，挥舞着魔杖，“把这些都忘掉，马尔福。然后回宿舍里去。”

对里德尔来说，这件事只是他伟大计划中的一个小差错，构不成影响。但对德拉科来说，这是她生活崩坏的开始。  
第二天从床上醒来的时候，德拉科就感觉到了不对劲。她似乎丢失了什么，胸口梗着一股恶气，一种强烈而尖锐的厌恶感令她浑身不舒服。德拉科找不到原因，只好板着脸换上校服，和潘西一同来到礼堂。高尔和克拉布在她们旁边坐下，不知为何，德拉科看每一个人都有些不顺眼。  
她一如既往地挑剔着霍格沃茨的早餐，和潘西讨论老师布置的作业，等待猫头鹰捎来家信。一个男孩走入礼堂，独自走向座位。德拉科下意识地看向他——在那一瞬间，她条件反射地站了起来，直直地瞪着他。  
“怎么了？”旁边的潘西拉了拉她的袖子，低声问道。那个男孩已经走远了，在几个男生中间坐下，毫不费力地融入了他们。德拉科僵站着，过了几秒才慢吞吞地坐下来，一声不吭。周围的几个男生都盯着她看，高尔和克拉布凑过来想要说话，被她不耐烦地阻止了。  
“没什么，我看错人了。”她说道。  
潘西看起来显然不太相信，但也没有追问。德拉科握着叉子的手渐渐收紧了，在看到里德尔的那一瞬间，她整个早上的烦闷都找到了根源——虽然她不明白为什么，但她清楚她讨厌的就是他。  
“……那个家伙自以为是、狂妄自大，我不明白为什么教授们都喜欢他，”在去上课的路上，德拉科无数次这样对潘西说道，“斯拉格霍恩教授每次都要让他回答问题，我听见他的声音就觉得想吐。”  
“但是他的成绩很不错，”潘西耸耸肩，“而且，实际上教授们认为他非常谦逊——别反驳我，德拉科，这不是我的看法。”  
德拉科悻悻地闭上嘴，抿了抿嘴唇，又有些不甘心，说道：“但你肯定也认为他名不副实，不是吗？”  
潘西停了一会儿，没有回答她，而是换了一个话题：“其实我不太明白，德拉科，你为什么这么讨厌里德尔？他做过坏事吗？”  
“他肯定有，只是我们不知道而已。”德拉科信誓旦旦地说道。  
潘西翻了个白眼，又问道：“那他欺负过你吗？”  
“当然有。”德拉科回答道，这把潘西吓了一跳。  
“那是怎么回事？你可没和我说过这个！”  
“我忘了，”女孩有点懊恼，“我想不起来了，我猜他给我施了遗忘咒。”  
潘西叹了口气，摇着头，决定不再和她讨论这个话题。德拉科爱慕虚荣，脾气很大，有时候还有点幼稚，但总体上来说是个正常的女孩。可一碰到里德尔，她整个人都显得不太对劲了，格外尖酸刻薄、惹人讨厌，总想要找对方的茬。  
不知从什么时候开始，每次在路上撞见里德尔，德拉科总要停下来讽刺他几句，如果对方有所回应她就更起劲了。上课时，只要里德尔起来回答问题，她总要在下面发出冷笑。有时候他们位置不幸运地离得很近，潘西就得整节课捂着耳朵了——她从没发现德拉科这么能说话，她能换着方式不停地讽刺里德尔，而后者总是保持沉默。潘西每次都心惊胆战，只想把德拉科拉开，但后者就像粘在里德尔身上似的缠着不放。这种时候潘西总是对里德尔的忍耐力感到非常敬佩，即使作为德拉科最好的朋友，她有时候也会被她的无理取闹气得说不出话，好几天都不想理她。  
德拉科不清楚其他人的看法，她讨厌里德尔，对他身上的每个角落都讨厌，甚至听到他的名字都会暴躁。这种厌恶毫无来由，却在日复一日地变得强烈，几乎难以控制。德拉科利用各种办法找他麻烦，她故意当着他的面对别人说他的坏话，跟在他身后一个劲地恶言恶语，有一次她甚至在他寝室门口守了一晚上，只因为想对他说一句粗俗的脏话。  
德拉科有时候也不理解自己，她对魁地奇都没有这样上心。这像一种古怪的化学反应，一种毫无预兆的热病，就像人有时候会无来由地爱上一个人，她也无来由地恨上一个人。魁地奇球赛上她在格兰芬多找球手的眼皮底下抓住了金色飞贼，高高举上头顶，得意洋洋地盘旋了一圈。斯莱特林观众席爆出激烈的掌声和欢呼声，银绿色的海洋疯狂地涌动着，簇拥着她，将她捧到天上。德拉科低下头，一个个戴着帽子的人头晃动着，她一眼就看到了里德尔那张苍白而英俊的脸。他的脸上没有任何表情，她忽然恼恨起来，他总是没有表情，即使她百般侮辱他，他也从未发火。  
她在半空中强行扭转方向，直直地冲向那个身影。所有的景象在眼前糊成一团，她的眼睛疼痛，尖啸的风卷起她的球服，刺进她的肌肤，让她浑身发痒。耳边响起此起彼伏的尖叫，人群躁动起来，有几个女生尖叫着推搡着旁人，疯狂地向外跑去。有个矮小的男生被推倒在地，还有个女生抽出了魔杖。她不知朝德拉科发射了什么咒语，后者只感觉手中的扫帚一震，失去了控制，猛烈抖动起来。  
德拉科一惊，双手死死握着扫把，可无论如何也无法让它停止摇晃，惊恐地瞪大了眼。她已经没有心思去管里德尔在哪了，上窜下跳的扫把险些把她甩下来，令她头昏眼花。眼看着座位席越来越近，德拉科尖叫起来，一下子松开了失控的扫把，从上面滚了下去。耳边的尖叫声更响了，下落的那一瞬，一道蓝光在她身下撑起，接住了她瘦长的双腿。德拉科坠落的身体得到了缓冲，但她还是一头撞到了椅背上，昏了过去。

德拉科再次醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在校医院的病房里。房间里光线昏暗，傍晚的夕阳光透过薄薄的窗帘落在床被上，留下一圈小小的亮影。德拉科眨了眨眼，慢慢转过头，一个人正坐在床边，把她吓了一跳。  
里德尔无声无息地坐在床边的椅子上，直直地望着她，那目光令德拉科有些不适。她想要坐起来，但又懒得动，于是只能这样瞪着他。  
“你在这儿做什么？”她一脸不善。  
“我在等你。”  
“等我？”德拉科重复了一遍，想挤出一个讥讽的笑容，但她浑身发冷，动弹不得，“哦，你终于要找我算账了吗？”  
“你以为我没有找你算过账？”男孩低声说道，表情有些古怪。德拉科皱起眉，想要说什么，一丝刺痛掠过她的大脑，让她的后背微微收缩起来。她攥紧床单，吸了口气，问道：“你想说什么？”  
“我想知道，你这么做有什么意义，”里德尔紧盯着她，德拉科意识到他没有看她的脸，而是注视着她的脖子，“你追在我后面死缠烂打……所有人都知道。”  
“我追在你后面？你胡说八道些什么？”德拉科立刻炸了，涨红了脸，想找点东西扔过去，但手臂马上被对方死死压住了。里德尔俯下身，贴着她的耳朵说道：  
“今天朝你施咒的那个女生，她很久之前就讨厌你。她是故意的，因为你总是在纠缠我。”  
“滚远点，里德尔！”  
“你在消耗自己，”他压住女孩扭动的身体，他感觉到了那种蓬勃涌动的力量，令他的心变得暴虐起来，“你在变得虚弱，对即将到来的危险毫无感觉……”  
德拉科睁大了眼，她感觉压在身上的人如同一块冰冷而沉重的石头，它在无止境地下陷，陷进她肉做的身体里，把她的热量都挤出体外。这是她第一次和里德尔挨得这么近……不，真的是第一次吗？……德拉科有点恍惚，她的灵魂在震颤，像被细绳缠住了，细小的疼痛丝丝渗入。这个场景似乎有点熟悉，她想，里德尔的表情也非常熟悉……她又想起自己浑浑噩噩度过的这几个月，她几乎忘记她都做了些什么，大脑中只剩下了和里德尔有关的那部分——可他仅仅是沉默地看着她，如同冰冷的石像，对她的所有挑衅都无动于衷。  
“……我不懂你在说什么，”德拉科挣扎着，她的手臂被勒出了红指印，“放开我，里德尔！放开！”  
男孩微微眯起眼，盯着她发红的双颊看了一会儿，蓦地松开了她的手。他直起身，慢慢站起来，居高临下地和德拉科对视。他阴鸷的目光让德拉科莫名有些害怕，她安分了一些，看着他，不知道该说什么。过了一会儿，里德尔从口袋里抽出魔杖，甩了甩，毫无预兆地指向她：  
“一忘皆空。”

遗忘咒恐怕是里德尔近期使用最频繁的咒语。  
德拉科第一次在课堂上为难他的那一天晚上，他在图书馆找到了她，把她带到了僻静的天台上。按照常理，德拉科不可能记得盥洗室里发生的事，也不可能会对他表现出这种态度，这其中一定出了差错。  
他将她堵在角落里，逼问她各种问题，试探她的口风，判断她是否已经想起来了。德拉科确实什么也不记得，她激烈地反抗，想要跑出去，里德尔冷冰冰地捂住了她的口鼻。女孩呜呜地摇着头，挣动着，他将她压在墙边，制住她的四肢。女孩的动静渐渐越来越小，里德尔观察着她的表情，有一瞬间他生起了要将她杀死的念头。但他还是松开了她，德拉科的身体一晃，大口大口地喘着气。他盯着女孩脸上被他压出的红痕看了一会儿，用遗忘咒清除了她的记忆。  
德拉科第二次找茬的那天中午，里德尔又反复确认了一遍自己的魔咒。他确信他的遗忘咒没有问题，但这又难以解释德拉科现在的行为。里德尔有些烦躁，来回走着，蓦然停住脚步，扭头看向被他绑起来扔在级长盥洗室角落的女孩。她缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，惊恐地瞪着他，金发散乱地披在肩膀上。里德尔靠近了一步，德拉科马上尖叫出声，扭着身子不让他靠近。后者没有理她，再次清除了她的记忆。  
第三次、第四次、第五次，德拉科不记得发生了什么，却始终记得她讨厌他。她见到他就要开始讥讽，即使位置隔着两排也要高声嘲笑他，她在他面前晃动、跳窜，像一只挥之不去的金色蝴蝶，令人生厌，甚至有时候会勾起他压抑的暴虐情绪。里德尔厌恶这种被人影响的感觉，他向来能很好地控制自己，但德拉科总能让他原形毕露。她带着她的朋友和保镖趾高气扬地从他身边走过，身边的男生都盯着她那双又细又直的腿，而他只想将她摧毁。  
于是在一个寻常的晚上，他用了点办法把德拉科引出来，不动声色地将她带到人迹罕至的走廊上。这个幼稚的女孩没有一点防范，她跟在他身后尖刻地讥笑着他的旧袍子，模仿他上课回答问题的样子，里德尔平静地听着，蓦地回身，拽过她的胳膊，强行把她拖进了级长盥洗室。  
“你要干什么？”女孩尖叫道，里德尔回答，粗暴地将她推到墙角。德拉科的后背猛地撞上了墙面，痛得她差点背过气。她刚想骂人，就看见面前的男孩面无表情地抽出魔杖，杖尖喷出了一股清水，打湿了她的外袍。  
“你做什么？！”德拉科又惊又怒，刚摸出自己的魔杖就被对方劈手夺去，远远扔到了盥洗室的另一角。又有一股凉水劈头盖脸地浇了上来，糊住了她的眼睛。德拉科紧皱着眉头，伸手去揉眼睛，可那冷水一波一波地浇上来，渗进她的衣服里，将她淋得湿透。一只手伸过来，捏住了她的尖下巴，强迫她抬起头。里德尔眼神冰冷，轻声说道：“这就是你在意的东西……一件袍子？”  
“滚开！”德拉科狠狠打掉了他的手，眼眶发红，强烈的耻辱让她几乎爆发，“我的衣服是你能碰的吗？你都赔不起，里德尔！”  
里德尔的脸色瞬间冷下来，德拉科没有察觉，她只想一雪前耻，继续尖声讥笑道：“我知道你每年都在领学校的补助金，依我看，霍格沃茨就不该让孤儿院里的人上学——”  
她的话还没说完，一股睡从天而降，将她的头发浇得湿透。德拉科尖叫了一声，里德尔面无表情地扯下了她湿淋淋的外套，开始脱她身上的毛衣马甲。德拉科的大脑轰地响了一声，她下意识地挣扎着，可双手却软绵绵的，麻痹了似的动弹不得。男孩拽过她的领带扔在地上，德拉科的上身很快就只剩下了薄薄的衬衣和胸衣，衬衣被水浸透了，紧紧粘在身上，勾勒出她曼妙的腰身。德拉科的胸衣是白色的，带着蕾丝边，在衬衫中若隐若现。她的四肢仍僵直着，被控制了一般，连话都说不了。湿粘的裙子也被一把拽了下来，露出蕾丝内裤和那双洁白的腿，一股水淋上来，浇透了她的内裤，顺着大腿流下来。里德尔冷酷地看着她，低声说道：“很得意，是不是？……现在还得意得起来吗？”  
他伸手摸了摸女孩潮湿的金发，打量着她，德拉科像被定住了似的一言不发，嘴唇颤抖。她整个人湿漉漉的，身上只有仅剩的一点布料，脆弱而可怜，仿佛下一刻就会被风刮跑。他看着她，毫无疑问，她令人厌恶。但不知为何，这种赤裸的、直白的撕扯令他的内心滋生出一种从未有过的、扭曲而怪异的渴望，如同被毒液浇灌的藤蔓，不知不觉窸窸窣窣地爬满了全身。里德尔盯着她仍在滴水的下巴，抬起手轻轻抹掉了水。他举起魔杖，再一次念出了遗忘咒。  
德拉科在寝室门口转悠的那天，里德尔捂住了她的嘴，将她拉进了床铺里。这次不是他的策划，他也没有想到她会跟到这里来。在发生那次泼水事件后，里德尔将近一个星期没有回应德拉科的纠缠。他认为自己有些失态，德拉科不值得他这么做——但如果让他就此放过她，他又感到极不甘心。里德尔静静地浏览着桌上的课本，德拉科就坐在离他不远的地方，她的金色长发披在背上，他想起了它被淋湿、粘在女孩的天鹅颈上的样子。德拉科正和克拉布说着话，毫无来由地，里德尔的内心升起了一种想把他眼睛刺瞎的冲动。  
有一节课德拉科和潘西来晚了，只能坐在他旁边。女孩一看见他就来了劲，一节课都在叽叽喳喳地说话，但里德尔一个字都没听进去。他闻着她身上隐约的香气，淡淡的，如同葡萄成熟时弥漫出的芬芳。他想要采撷那串葡萄，嚼烂，把果肉和香气吞入腹中。  
他们很快便开始制作药剂，四周升腾起白烟，德拉科一直在想方设法地偷偷往里德尔的坩埚中添加药材。里德尔抓住了她不安分的手，他忽然有点想把她的手腕捏断。那种怪异的渴望再次涌上来，在他的胸口咆哮，让他吃掉面前这个不知天高地厚的家伙。德拉科挣扎着，里德尔注意到了不远处潘西害怕的表情，松开了她。女孩揉着发红的的手腕，恶狠狠地瞪了里德尔一眼。  
他将她拖到床上，布置好屏蔽咒，在此期间女孩一直疯狂挣扎着，又踢又踹，结果被分开了双腿，仰躺在床上。德拉科想要坐起身，才一动就被里德尔按回了床榻上，有些呼吸困难。男孩的手压着她的肩膀，略微移动就会碰到她的胸部，还有她被迫张开的腿，她的裙子在往下滑。德拉科浑身都在颤抖，终于害怕起来，她不明白事情为什么会变成这样。里德尔深色的双眼紧盯着她，他阴郁的目光令她头皮发麻。  
“你要干什么？”她的声音简直不像她自己了，“放开我，我要回去，里德尔！”  
“我给过你很多机会，德拉科，”他慢慢地说道，撩开了女孩一缕飘到胸前的金发，“很多、很多……每次你走过来，我都在给你机会逃跑。”  
“我要下去了，”德拉科扭腰往床外挪去，里德尔把她重新按了回去，她几乎快哭了，“让我回去，里德尔，我不会再来了！”  
她的裙摆在挣扎中被掀到了腰上，德拉科没有穿安全裤，当里德尔的掌心触上她洁白的大腿时，她惊恐地摇着头，抬腿踹着他，结果被扒下了黑色内裤。  
“不要，里德尔，”德拉科努力想合拢腿，但里德尔坐在了她的腿间，“我要回去——我以后不会这么做了，放过我，我错了——”  
“你不会做什么？”  
“我——我不来找你麻烦了，”德拉科拼命推着他的手，“求求你，我错了，里德尔，求求你……”  
他抚摸着她柔软的大腿肉，德拉科的双腿又细又长，精致的小皮鞋在挣扎的时候甩了出去，只剩下一双墨绿的短袜。他脱下她的一只袜子，握住了她小巧的脚。  
“我错了，里德尔，我想回去，”德拉科缩着腿，苦苦哀求着，撑起上身想去拾起自己的内裤，里德尔抢在她之前捡起来扔到了床角，“不要！”  
他俯下身来，女孩小脸惨白，发着抖，咬着下唇。她的胸脯剧烈起伏着，脖颈也微微收缩。他又想起了冰冷的水，想起了盥洗室里银蓝色的光，女孩身上熟葡萄的味道缓缓升腾起来，轻柔地裹住了他。里德尔本来并没有打算做什么，让德拉科害怕就是他的目的。玫瑰色的夜光落在女孩衬衫的凹陷里，温柔地涌动着，他看见了一抹乳白色的波浪。他伸手去触摸波浪，它抖动起来，与他的指尖错过了。  
他的目光渐渐变深了，握住手指，内心蓦然浮起了一种不寻常的渴望——他想要去了解，了解一个女孩究竟是什么样。这是一种特殊的体验，他以前从未对此产生兴趣——他永远对那些喜欢环绕着他的女生感到厌烦，就像他厌烦德拉科一样。但这似乎还是有区别的，德拉科总能让他感到暴躁……女孩又开始挣扎，挺立的胸脯向上拱着，如同即将绽放的花蕾。他的指尖探进衬衫的缝隙里，一把扯散了，德拉科冷得一哆嗦。她的脖子上戴着一条银链子，挂坠滑入了柔软的蕾丝中，他把它挑了出来，让她含在嘴里。他的指尖穿过女孩的胸衣，握住了那一团柔软，春水般温暖，在他掌心涌动着。女孩仿佛受到刺激般地夹起双腿，握住了他的手腕，对他摇着头。她张开嘴，里德尔看见那枚黑宝石挂坠点在她的舌头上，如同熟得黑紫的葡萄。  
德拉科的身体也像饱满的葡萄，她的腰很瘦，乳房和臀部沉甸甸的，细长的双腿似乎支撑不了这种沉重，在他的爱抚下发软、颤抖。她是一团暖水，他剥去了她坚硬的外壳，让她柔软而脆弱的蚌肉裸露在阳光之下。德拉科一开始还在挣扎，里德尔用束缚咒固定住了她的手，将她的双臂压在头顶。他的眼睛黑得发红，那种扭曲的渴望淹没了理智，令他英俊的五官变得粗糙起来。不应该存在的渴望，他想，他应该掐死她，她让一切开始变得不对劲……掐死她……他重重拧了把女孩的樱红，德拉科抽了一下，可怜地吸着气，昏头转向。  
他们没有做爱，但这种程度也相差无几。德拉科始终紧绷着神经，最后撑不住昏睡了过去，眼角还带着泪。里德尔给她拉上被子，无声无息地下床，拾起了落在床边的两只小皮鞋。他把它们放在月光照耀到的地方，拉开床帘，德拉科纤巧的双足也被浓浓的月色笼罩。里德尔看了她一会儿，他知道他应该要用遗忘咒抹去这一切了，就像以前一样，但这一刻他竟有一丝莫名的不甘心。  
他已经惩罚她、让她得到教训，他已经在她身上留下了属于他的印记——可明天早上她醒来时，一切又将回到原点。

密室打开的那一天，里德尔没有带任何人去见证这一刻。潜意识里，他不愿意让其他人有机会侵犯这个领域。在无数个寂静的深夜里，他曾多次回到这片漆黑之所，静静地推开一扇又一扇隔间门，最后停在那一扇命运的门前。他从来没有打开过它，仿佛这样那个女孩就会永远被锁在里面，等待着他的到来。  
自从德拉科在他的床上睡过之后，他的枕头上便留下了女孩熟透的芳香。每个夜晚他都在隐约的香气中入睡，他的梦不再只是冰冷的蛇群和烧焦的脸，不再只有围栏里的孤儿院。他梦见女孩金子般的长发，梦见她樱桃般的嘴唇，梦见她乳白的双峰，湿淋淋的袍子披在她身上，那串链子垂在她赤裸的胸前。这些梦怪诞而邪恶，德拉科没有一次露出笑容，她总是以各种形式在他面前破碎，演绎着他内心最深处的渴望。  
在他第三次将德拉科带到空教室里的时候，他终于明白他想要撕碎她。他对其他任何一个女生都没有这种感觉，他对她们的裸体也不感兴趣。但他需要德拉科的身体，他需要那种温暖、柔软又沉甸甸的感觉，她尖酸刻薄的外表下是如此脆弱而空虚的内里，她幼稚、虚荣、糟糕，什么也不是，但他需要她，最好是赤裸的，这样她什么依靠也没有，永远不会从他手中逃走。  
他抚摸她的身体，在她耳边说着恶魔般的威胁的话，他对她说，你永远也无法逃出去，不会有人相信你的话。德拉科一直在尖叫求救，嗓子叫哑了便开始求饶、哭泣，她哭得眼睛都肿了，不停地咳嗽。她的哭叫令他感到扭曲的愉快，然而这还不够，他想要嵌入她，再撕碎她，他想要拥有她的一切——再将她毁灭，这样她从头到尾都是他的。  
但里德尔并不想在德拉科抗拒的情况下彻底占有她。他不在乎任何道德，但他在乎她的完整——不只是肉体上的，还有精神上的完全控制。他迫切地想彻底标记她，遗忘咒已经不能满足他的需要。他不再想着抹除这一切……他要让发生在消失中的故事成为现实。  
而在这一次次接连不断的疯狂中，德拉科也察觉了不对劲。最初的征兆是她变得越来越差的记性，遗忘咒损坏了她的大脑，让她常常忘记重要的事。德拉科忘了交变形课的作业，被关了两天禁闭，又错过了两场魁地奇训练，把很少对她发火的队长气得够呛。与此同时她经常做一些怪梦，梦里她总是在跑，有一个男孩抓住了她，将她拖进朦胧的阴影里。  
德拉科一开始并没有在意，以为是自己最近睡眠不足的缘故，特地请假回寝室休息了一天。但渐渐地她开始发现自己的记忆时不时缺失一小块，每一天总有几个小时她想不起来自己在做什么。上个星期她从图书馆回来，路过一间空教室的时候忽然失去了意识，清醒后却发现自己坐在休息室里，没有一个人知道她是怎么到那儿的。前几天她路过二楼的女生盥洗室，一种强烈的疼痛朝她的大脑袭来，让她眼前霎时一片漆黑。德拉科木木地站了许久，浓郁而窒闷的痛苦压在她的肩膀上，捏住了她的心脏，令她喘不过气来。她能感觉到有东西在大脑深处翻滚，挣扎着要挤上来，但又无法突破看不见的屏障。不知过了多久，那种阵痛感渐渐消失，德拉科总算缓过神来，后背已经沾满了汗。她匆匆往回走，只觉得背后有人虎视眈眈地盯着她，脚步越来越快，最后跑了起来。  
这种恐惧令德拉科如坐针毡，她不再有心情去找人麻烦，疑神疑鬼，不管去哪儿都要拉上潘西一起，或者叫上高尔和克拉布。“我不想一个人走”，她总是用这样的口吻朝她的好朋友撒娇，这个习惯误打误撞地使她避开了不少危险，但也让里德尔变得更不择手段起来。  
他开始试探她的口风，而一切毫无意外地不顺利。在去霍格莫德晚上，他将她拖进了黑屋子里，德拉科惊叫着，四肢僵直，他捂住了她的嘴，一手探入她的领口，握住了她的胸部。德拉科一抽一抽地摇着头，推着他的手，男孩低下头来咬她的耳垂，吻了一下她的脸。  
“马尔福。”他低声说道。  
德拉科一直在发抖，但她还是听出了他的声音，难以置信地扭过头想去看，可屋子里实在是太黑了。  
“汤姆·里德尔……？是你？”她的声音抖得厉害，“真的是你？”  
“很惊讶？”他揉捏着女孩小巧的乳房，低头想去吻她，后者嫌恶地躲开了，尖声叫道：“别碰我，恶心死了！滚开！”  
她狠狠推开他的手，挣扎着往前爬，下一刻就被拽着头发拉了回来，痛得直接哭了。里德尔面无表情地脱下她的胸罩，加大了力度，德拉科哭喊着，踢着双腿，上气不接下气。  
“别碰那里——不要，里德尔，不要！”女孩带着哭腔的叫喊在屋子里回响，让他明白他有多失败。他知道这是为什么，但他并不想改变——现在换作他疯狂地纠缠德拉科，成为她深梦里的魔鬼，让她在沉沦与清醒中挣扎。  
他打开了密室，但却远没有他想象中那么高兴。这太奇怪了，他为此准备了好几年，可现在竟然毫无感觉。里德尔在盥洗室里徘徊着，紧握着魔杖，面色冷峻。他清楚是谁把他变得这么不正常，将他的所有计划都打乱。如果他还有一点理智，他应该就此停止，让他们的生活回到正确的轨道上去……德拉科与他的未来无关，她只是一个被娇惯的女孩，在错误的时间点闯进了他的生活。该停止了，他想，无论他先前有什么不合时宜的念头，都应该停止了……现在还来得及……  
下定决心后，里德尔强迫自己不去关注德拉科，他向来拥有相当变态的自控力，虽然最近在德拉科面前溃堤得惨不忍睹。他到现在依然不明白自己为什么会变成这样，但他现在也不需要知道了。他无比厌恶这样的自己，也厌恶德拉科。他第一次尝到这样的挫败——从自己身上，也从德拉科身上，那种毁灭般的痛苦他不想再经历一次。  
然而他的隐忍甚至没有坚持够一个星期，德拉科再一次证明他所谓的自制力是多么可笑。在魁地奇球场上，当那个女孩骑着扫帚从天而降，直直地朝他坠落时，所有人都朝两边躲开，只有他一动不动地站在原地，仰头看着她。他枕头上的葡萄香气已经弥散了，只留下淡蓝色的影子；但此时香气又浓重起来，熟得烂透，轻而曼妙，一瞬间他想起那天他揭开帘子，让月光轻轻抚摸床榻上熟睡的女孩。  
这不是他的错，里德尔想，是她自投罗网。

周末很快就到来了。里德尔对着镜子系上银绿相间的围巾，轻轻抖了抖。外面响起了敲门声，坐在沙发上的室友马上跳起来，跑去打开门，让德拉科进来。  
这几个月的交往让里德尔的室友们早就熟悉了德拉科的作风，她我行我素，常常忽然到来，一进来就粘着里德尔说话。她有时候坐在里德尔的床上，翻动他的衣柜，或者拿过他放在枕边的书随意浏览。里德尔对德拉科的举动非常纵容，即使他平时从不让别人动他的东西。  
他收拾好东西，回头看去，德拉科已经趴在他床上打哈欠了。她进来的时候和每个男生都打了招呼，给他们分了小饼干——下次他要阻止她这么做，里德尔想。他慢慢朝她走去，女孩马上坐起来，穿上马丁靴，拉住他的手。  
“你今天比以前快多了，汤姆。”她欢快地说道。  
“你们今天晚上回来吗？”他们朝外走去，一个男孩在背后问道。  
“不回来。”里德尔头也不回地回答道，拉着德拉科离开了寝室。  
他们刚开始交往的时候，所有人都不敢相信。这简直太令人惊讶了，明明他们之前在魁地奇球场上还针锋相对，结果不到一天两人就宣布交往，让人猝不及防。这个消息让所有人都兴致高涨地讨论了一个星期，还被评上了霍格沃茨年度不可思议事件。  
但不管其他人怎样议论，那两人依然不受影响。德拉科每天早上都会来寝室里等里德尔，然后两人一起去上课。在课上他们总是坐在一块儿，里德尔会认真地做笔记，德拉科常常好奇地看他写字，时不时问几个问题。他们一起去图书馆，一起在休息室里写作业，干什么都要粘在一块儿，德拉科仿佛怎么缠里德尔都缠不够，连上厕所都要他陪着。按照潘西的话来说，她是完全中了魔，只围着里德尔一个人转。  
在交往的第五天，他们就接吻了。那天德拉科照例来里德尔的寝室找他，后者正在洗澡，她便爬到他床上等他。她无聊地摆弄着里德尔床头柜上的闹钟，把它弄得嘎吱嘎吱响，直到一只手伸过来取走了它，放回原处。德拉科扭过头，里德尔穿着一件简单的黑袍，头发还没有干，正往下滴着水。她朝他笑了一下，还不想起来，懒洋洋地翻过身，仰躺在床上伸了个懒腰。  
里德尔在床边坐下，用毛巾擦了擦头发，放到一边。德拉科又悄悄地靠过来了，和他玩似的用腿摩擦着他的腰。里德尔看向她，她的裙子随着她的动作微微上翻，他能看见隐约的内裤边缘，目光渐渐暗沉下来。  
“作业已经写完了？”里德尔不动声色地问道。德拉科咕囔了句“没有”，收回腿，说道：“我有几个地方不明白，汤姆，想来问你。”  
“是什么？”  
“现在先别说这个，”德拉科踢了他一脚，“我们明天去哪里玩呀？”  
里德尔低头看向她，女孩脖子上的银项链闪烁着微芒，她的衬衫没有扣到顶，能看到一抹洁白的肌肤。他没有回答，轻轻拍着她的背，女孩自顾自地提了好几个方案，但又被她自己否决了。见里德尔许久不搭理她，德拉科不满地抗议起来，刚转过头，一个轻柔的吻就落了下来。  
男孩含着她香软的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸着，捏着她的下巴让她张开嘴，探入了舌头。这是德拉科第一次接吻，她愣了几秒，紧张地闭上了眼，不知道该做什么，只好青涩地回应着，身体打颤。这个吻没有持续太久，但德拉科还是脸红了，羞得缩了起来。里德尔轻轻把她抱起来，头埋在她颈间，嗅着她的芳香。他抱得很紧，德拉科的腰被勒得有点痛，推了推他。  
“我们明天去哪儿，汤姆？”她又问道。  
“去霍格莫德的小黑屋。”他回答道。  
小黑屋原先实际上是霍格莫德的鬼屋，但后来老板放弃了经营，便成了无人来往的空屋。他们悄悄溜入，反锁上门，迫不及待地开始接吻。里德尔揽着她的腰，手在她背上轻轻抚摸着，德拉科一开始身体紧绷，对方的爱抚让她渐渐放下心来，全身心地投入这一场亲密接触。他们短暂地分开。又很快就吻在了一起，里德尔想起上次来到这儿时对方抗拒又厌恶的反应，微眯起眼，咬了口女孩的红唇。德拉科吃痛，踩了他一脚。  
他已经得到……无论用了什么方法——他不在乎——他已经得到了，这就是他想要的一切。里德尔轻轻吻了吻德拉科发红的脸颊，那种古怪的渴望没有被压制，反而被滋养得越来越强烈，啃噬着他的灵魂。他已经放弃了控制，德拉科就在他怀里，乖顺得如同绵羊……他不在乎接下来会变成什么样。

他们在霍格莫德逛了一圈，去了德拉科新发现的冰淇淋店，里德尔给她买了一大包滋滋蜂蜜糖和一杯奶油巧克力冰淇淋，然后他们在帕笛芙夫人茶馆共同享用下午茶。已经是二月，风很大，街道上仍飘着鹅毛大雪。茶馆里非常温暖，放着舒缓的轻音乐，空气中弥漫着浓郁的奶香。德拉科吃了块布丁，有点饱了，便停下来和里德尔聊天。  
“我们真的能偷偷住在这儿吗？”她问道，还是有些不放心。  
“我买通了门房，不会有事的。”  
“那就好，”德拉科又害怕又兴奋，握住了里德尔的手，“我还是第一次在霍格莫德过夜呢。”  
他们待到晚上才离开，在街道上散步，德拉科长长的金发上沾满了雪。他们来到一所旅馆订了间二人房，女孩一进房间便急匆匆地去洗澡，里德尔在床上坐下，听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，拿出口袋里的药瓶看了看，又放了回去。  
“汤姆？你在外面吗，汤姆？”浴室里的水声不知何时停了，里面传来德拉科的叫喊，“帮我拿一下我的睡衣，就在书包里。我忘了带进去。”  
里德尔侧过身，打开德拉科的背包，从里面取出了一条轻薄的白色吊带睡裙。他起身走去敲了敲门，被光照亮的磨砂门上映出了女孩玲珑的躯体。  
“不许偷看，知道吗？”她警告道，将门打开了一条缝，伸出一只手来。里德尔将睡裙递给她，门一下子合上了，他静静地靠在墙边，没有离开。  
德拉科在里面磨蹭了许久才出来，浴室里的灯熄灭了，她刚打开门，一只手将她拽了出来，把她推到墙上，堵住了她的嘴唇。德拉科一下子没能反应过来，对方已经结结实实地吻了上来，迫切地与她交换着滚烫的呼吸。  
德拉科没有穿内衣，单薄的睡裙根本遮掩不住她的身段。里德尔的手罩了上去，隔着布料粗鲁地揉着胸前的柔软，德拉科下意识地阻止着，但完全没起到作用。挣扎间右边的吊带滑到了胳膊上，雪白的胸脯露了出来，那一点樱红轻轻颤动着，被对方捏住了恣意揉捻，德拉科被激得腿都软了，慌乱地推着他。  
那一天他在校医院里等她醒来，女孩沉静的面庞宛若尚未成熟的花骨朵。他等待着她的一个回应，这一切是那么疯狂、罪恶，但又是那么朦胧，比最深奥的黑魔法还要艰涩难懂。在太阳落山之前，他依然怀着一份微弱的、即将熄灭的期待，期待也许德拉科会有一点点改变，也许她会对她的行为做出解释，也许这个解释会是他想要的。可她对他说，滚远点，里德尔。她看着他的眼神依然如此厌恶，一切没有任何改变，也不会有改变了，他想。漆黑的藤蔓在心底疯长，他无比渴望、无比痛恨，又无比执拗地想要得到。无论用什么办法……他不在乎，只要能……  
里德尔清空了女孩的记忆，轻轻放下魔杖，从口袋里拿出一瓶药剂。这是他在课上从斯拉格霍恩教授展示用的坩埚里偷偷提取出来的，不是很多，打开瓶盖后一股蒸气呈螺旋形上升，他嗅到了山楂木、阳光和熟透的葡萄的味道。  
“……这种药剂只会导致强烈的痴迷或迷恋，这大概是这间教室里最危险、最厉害的一种药剂了，”斯拉格霍恩说道，“等你们的人生阅历像我这么丰富之后，就不会低估中了魔的痴情有多么大的威力了……”  
他也想知道它会有多么大的威力，里德尔想，让他试一试……只是试一试……  
房间里的空气变得燥热起来，他们紧紧搂着对方，激烈地亲吻着，唇齿间发出暧昧的啧啧水声。德拉科宽松的睡裙不知何时已经滑落在地，里德尔握住了她丰满的乳房，女孩的身体过电般地一颤，被他抚触的部位似乎烧了起来。她的后背紧贴着冰冷的墙面，面前是炽热而急躁的接触，强烈的刺激让她有了点反应。  
蓦地，里德尔松开了她的嘴唇，将她横腰抱起来放在床上。德拉科被撩拨得浑身燥热，下面已经湿了，难受得缩起来，想要有人来替她缓解。里德尔俯下身，轻轻吮了口她柔嫩的乳尖。女孩乳白的胸脯一抖，手臂下意识地挡了上去。  
“松开，德拉科。”  
德拉科犹豫了一秒，还是放了下来，羞涩得双颊通红。里德尔拉开她的双腿架在腰侧，继续折磨着她柔软的乳房，一只手一路摸到她平坦的小腹，深入了女孩幽深的私处，里面已经变得湿润，方便了他的进入。德拉科的腿一下子收紧了，喑哑地叫了一声，低声唤道：“汤姆……”  
“别怕。”他哄道，吻了吻她的脖子，手指却不停地挺入。德拉科难受得磨着双腿，她还是很害怕，抓紧了里德尔的衣领。  
“别进来，行吗？”她颤声说道，“我爸爸知道了会生气的……”  
“你不告诉他，他就不会知道。”他又加入了一根手指，德拉科无力地纵容着，双腿紧紧缠着他的腰。  
“我很害怕，汤姆……”  
“抱住我。”里德尔在她耳边说道，拉起她的手环在自己的脖子上。女孩呻吟着，被欲望折磨得浑身酸软，紧致的私处已经收缩起来，绞着男孩的手指。他抽离了手，解开裤链，德拉科感觉有火热的东西贴了上来，还没来得及看清楚，它已经强行挤了进来，撑开她的身体，将她撕裂。  
第一次的滋味不能算太舒服，他们都没有任何经验，德拉科一开始只感觉有东西一直在往里面捣，又深又重，几乎要把她捅穿了。她尖叫着，身体剧烈摇晃，胸脯也随之颤抖着。她觉得自己仿佛被劈成了两半，她不明白为什么会有人喜欢做这个，被撕裂的疼痛让她止不住地求饶、啜泣。  
“痛，轻一点——汤姆！”德拉科忍不住抓住了里德尔的手臂，后者略微放轻了力道，但不一会儿又大开大合地往里挺，弄得女孩连连尖叫。  
他让她坐起来，靠在他身上，搂着她的腰身一下一下挺弄，女孩柔软的身体如同饱满的葡萄，甘甜而柔美，稍微疼爱便溢出蜜一般的春水来，拥抱着他的欲望。德拉科软软地趴在他的肩头，低低地喘息着，这个姿势能入到很深，她渐渐也有了些许快感，呻吟起来。  
不知过了多久，德拉科的下身酸痛，嗓子已经哑了，只想喝水。蓦地，她感觉到了什么，瞪大了眼，强撑着按住里德尔的手：“不要，汤姆！”  
里德尔压下她的手，低头吻了她一口，却没有退出去，反而顶得更深了一些。他抱着女孩猛烈地进出，掐着她的腰，最后完全释放在了她身体里。德拉科剧烈地打着颤，尖叫着，也抵达了高潮，蜷缩成一团。他们休息了一会儿，粗重地喘息着，但依然不舍得松开对方，交换着轻吻。德拉科催促着里德尔给她倒水，后者起身盛了杯热水，从背包里拿出一瓶药剂，小心翼翼地加了一滴，回到床上将她扶起来，喂到她嘴边。女孩靠在他怀里乖乖地喝完，埋在他肩头平复了一会儿呼吸，痴迷地看着他，又开始蹭着他索吻。  
他们欢爱了一整夜，德拉科被喂得饱饱的，身体疼得几乎动不了，最后被里德尔抱到浴室里清洗。他们在旅馆里度过了一个周末，德拉科终于舒服了一些，能下床了，但她还是不太想面对里德尔。  
“我爸爸要是知道了肯定要气疯了，”她不止一次对他这样说道，“你疯了，汤姆，我让你不要进来——要是我怀孕了怎么办？”  
里德尔没有回答。他以前从来没有考虑过这个问题，这对于他来说太过遥远，而且没有必要。他不会有后代，以前他是这样认为的，可当德拉科提出来时，他竟然一点也不觉得反感，反而开始认真地考虑这件事。里德尔紧盯着女孩平坦的腹部，如果是德拉科……如果是德拉科和他的孩子……德拉科……他应该想到的，如果德拉科怀了他的孩子，即使没有迷情剂，也许她依然会留下来——不，她肯定会留下来，她如此迷恋他、纵容他，不可能会离开他……  
这个孩子必须要出生，他想，他不会让任何意外发生。

六年级剩下的时间里，里德尔利用课余时间在霍格沃茨的档案室里寻找自己父亲的踪迹。自从知道萨拉查·斯莱特林也会蛇佬腔后，他对自己的身世非常着迷，一心想知道他的家人究竟是谁。  
孤儿院的科尔夫人曾告诉他，他的母亲在生下他以后就去世了，为他取了和他父亲一样的名字。可他和德拉科翻遍了档案室里所有的奖惩记录都没有找到老汤姆·里德尔，他不得不承认他的父亲从未来过霍格沃茨——他并不是巫师。  
德拉科每天陪他呆在档案室里，偶尔给他端杯茶，劝他休息一会儿。自从初尝禁果后，他们每个星期保持稳定的做爱频率，德拉科渐渐也习惯了男女之间的性事。他们一般选在级长盥洗室行事，德拉科每次都要求里德尔不要留在里面，但后者没有一次做到。为此他们吵了一架，德拉科知道这样下去迟早会出事，但里德尔似乎并不担心这种情况的发生——或者说，他甚至巴不得德拉科怀孕。  
但即使她又气又害怕，德拉科依然无法抗拒里德尔。她对他抱有一种强烈的痴迷，这种痴迷超过了她自己，让她变得缺乏理智。在听了里德尔的甜言蜜语后，德拉科接受了他的想法，继续和他维持这种关系。她甚至也开始期待这个孩子的到来，因为里德尔向她承诺，如果她真的怀孕，他会和她一起去说服她的父母。  
他们在图书馆呆了十几天，翻了几百本书，终于确认里德尔名字中间的“马沃罗”属于冈特家族，它是斯莱特林后代中偏远的一支。  
“我暑假里准备去我外祖父那儿看一看，”斯莱特林休息室的角落里，他们挤坐在一张沙发椅上，里德尔握着女孩的手，低声说道，“你和我一起去，德拉科。”  
“唔，我得和我爸爸说一声。”德拉科犹豫了一会儿，“我还没有和同学一起出过远门呢。”  
“同学？”  
“哦，不，”她马上反应过来，讨好地凑过去亲了他一下，“是男朋友。”  
里德尔这才满意了，轻轻梳理着女孩柔顺的金发，手指从衣摆探入，温柔地抚摸着她的肌肤。他的掌心一路往上，穿过胸衣捏住浑圆的乳房，德拉科颤了一下，害羞地朝他靠得近了一些，方便他的玩弄。里德尔略微调整了她的姿势，让她的大腿夹住他的腰，探入她的裙摆。他隔着内裤揉弄了一会儿德拉科的私处，女孩紧搂着他的脖子，不住地喘息，布料已经湿了一片。  
他抱着她去了休息室里的男生盥洗室，锁上门，将德拉科放在洗手台上，脱下她已经湿透的底裤，简单扩张了几下，顶了进去。  
德拉科仰靠着墙壁，短裙掀到了腰上，大张着腿，身体随着进出剧烈摇晃着。她今天穿了黑色的长筒袜，一只细白的腿挂在里德尔的肩膀上，另一只垂在洗手台边，皮鞋的带扣在强烈的摇晃中弹开了，鞋子甩了出去，落在水坑里。  
他们只做了一次就没有继续，因为德拉科有些头昏脑胀，当里德尔帮她清理身体的时候她忽然感到一阵恶心，推开他趴在洗手台吐了出来。  
“怎么了？”里德尔想要看她，德拉科又推开了他，拧开水龙头冲掉了秽物。  
“我感觉有点难受。”她说道，呛了一下。  
“我们去医院看看。”  
“才不要，去医院干什么，”德拉科觉得他有点小题大做，她想到了什么，浑身一激灵，“等一下，该不会是——我可能真的怀孕了，都怪你，汤姆！”  
“周末我们去医院。”里德尔看向女孩的小腹，轻轻抚摸了上去。他没有感觉到任何和平时不一样的地方，但这里也许正孕育着一个他们血脉相连的新生命……这种感觉非常奇妙，他强烈地感觉到自己和这个世界是有联系的，他无数次深入过的这具身体，正在结出他的果实……  
“不要，我不能让庞弗雷夫人知道这件事。”德拉科又有点委屈起来，狠狠踢了里德尔两脚。  
“我是说，我们去圣芒戈医院。我帮你请假。”  
“可是——”  
“听话，德拉科。”  
里德尔小心翼翼继续替她清理，他将她从洗手台上抱下来，帮她找回鞋子，烘干里面的水，为她穿上。德拉科依然有点难以接受这个消息，恍恍惚惚地被他搂着离开了盥洗室，跟着里德尔回到了他的宿舍。直到他们躺进被窝里，她被男孩抱进怀里时，她才有了一丝实感。  
“真的要去圣芒戈医院吗？”她在他耳边小声问道，男孩吻了一下她的下巴。  
“我陪你一起去。”里德尔说道，德拉科懵懂地点了点头，闭上了眼。  
里德尔替他们两人向斯拉格霍恩请了假，拿到了批准离开学校的假条。他们在医院三楼排队，德拉科始终拽着里德尔的手不敢放开，她现在才感觉到了极度的害怕和恐慌，她并没有做好孕育一个婴儿的准备，她甚至不知道自己接下来该怎么办。轮到她的时候，德拉科看了一眼里德尔，强作镇定走了进去。有个声音始终在他耳边回响着，别去，别过去，德拉科……  
医院的检测非常快，她已经怀孕三个月了，算算日子恐怕在他们第一次上床的时候就怀上了。德拉科不知道后来自己是怎么回去的，他们坐在火车上，车身哐当哐当地响着，明亮的夕阳光一道一道落在他们身上。她一直紧紧攥着里德尔的手，不停地对他诉说自己的害怕。她说，她在霍格沃茨还有一年的学要上，她爸爸肯定会生气，妈妈也会对她失望，潘西会嘲笑她，趁现在还有机会，她应该偷偷把这个孩子打掉，不让他出生……  
“这不可能，”里德尔冷冰冰地回绝了她的恳求，“你必须把他生下来。”  
“可我很害怕，汤姆……”  
“我会陪着你，德拉科。没什么可怕的。”  
德拉科将脸埋在他胸口，感受着他的气息，情绪总算稍微稳定了一些。她偷偷看了里德尔一眼，想了想，轻声问道：“那我们还要去你外祖父那儿吗？”  
“当然，”他说道，温柔地搂着她的腰，“等回来后，我们就去见你的爸妈。”

冈特家族的老宅座落在一个极为偏远的村庄里，他们转乘了好几趟火车才来到那儿，一下车德拉科就被一股古怪的熏肉味呛得咳嗽起来，有点想吐，里德尔让她喝了点水，柔和地拍着她的背。  
他们拉着手往前走，德拉科怀孕后变得更加粘人了，几乎不想离开里德尔一步。天色越来越晚，夕阳藏到了山后头，只留下紫红色的余晖。他们穿过长长的废弃铁路，里德尔根据自己绘制的地图寻找方向，德拉科觉得有点冷，紧紧抱着男孩的胳膊。  
他们越走越偏远，天空已经完全暗下来了，月亮升到了高高的头顶。里德尔变出了一盏油灯，德拉科小心翼翼地避开地上的泥泞，她从未去过如此肮脏荒凉的地方，踩在土地上都让她感觉脏了脚。  
里德尔最后在一间破败腐朽的木屋前停下来，他对着地图确认了位置，将图纸塞进口袋里，重重地敲了敲门。随着这个动作，门框上厚厚的蜘蛛网和灰尘抖落下来，德拉科连忙后退一步。门里没有人回应，里德尔直接推开了门，站在门口往里望。  
屋子里污秽得无法形容，地面黑乎乎的，地上堆满了发霉的食物和破锅炉，散发着一股恶臭。里德尔的目光慢慢转动着，和坐在破扶手椅上的人对上了。他们对视了几秒，那人摇摇晃晃地站起来，脚边的一堆空酒瓶乒乒乓乓地滚动着。  
“你！”他吼道，醉醺醺地扑向里德尔，高举着魔杖和短刀，“你！”  
“住手！”里德尔用蛇佬腔说道。男人脚下一滑，撞上了桌角。发霉的锈锅摔落在地，德拉科吓得往里德尔背后躲去。他们瞪着对方，沉默地对视了一会儿，那人先开口了：  
“你会说那种话？”  
“对，我会说。”里德尔走进房间，德拉科小心翼翼地跟进来，门在他们身后关上了。他环视四周，脸上浮现出一丝厌恶和失望。  
“马沃罗在哪儿？”他问道。  
“死了，”对方说道，“死了好多年了，不是吗？”  
里德尔皱了皱眉，德拉科有点坐立难安，她已经想回去了，她一刻也无法在这种地方待下去。  
“那你是谁？”  
“我是莫芬，不是吗？”  
“马沃罗的儿子？”  
“当然是了，那……”  
莫芬抖了抖肩膀，推开脏脸上的头发，好看清里德尔。他的手上戴着一枚黑宝石戒指。  
“我以为你是那个麻瓜，”莫芬小声说道，“你看上去特像那个麻瓜。”  
“哪个麻瓜？”里德尔厉声问道。德拉科屏住了呼吸。  
“我姐姐迷上的那个麻瓜，住在对面大宅子里的那个麻瓜。”莫芬说着，出人意料地朝两人之间的地上啐了一口，“你看上去就像他。里德尔。但他现在年纪大了，是不是？他比你大，我想起来了……”  
莫芬似乎有点儿晕，他摇晃了一下，但扔扶着桌边。  
“他回来了，知道吧。”他傻乎乎地加了一句。  
里德尔盯着莫芬，仿佛在估量着他。他走近了一些，问道：“里德尔回来了？”  
“啊，他抛弃了我姐姐，我姐姐活该，嫁给了垃圾！”莫芬又朝地上碎了一口，“还抢我们的东西，在她逃跑之前！挂坠盒呢，哼，斯莱特林的挂坠盒哪儿去了？”  
里德尔没有说话。莫芬又愤怒起来，挥舞着短刀大叫道：“丢了我们的脸，她，那个小荡妇！你是谁？到这儿来问这些问题？都过去了，不是吗……都过去了……”  
里德尔手中油灯晃动着，映着他苍白的脸。他蓦地举起魔杖，一道红光刺入了莫芬的肩膀，男人一声不吭地倒进了那堆破酒瓶中。里德尔走上前抽出莫芬手中的魔杖，塞进口袋里，拉起德拉科的手往外走。女孩向后望了一眼，莫芬脏乱的头发遮住了他的整张脸，东倒西歪的酒瓶反射着银光。  
“怎么回事，汤姆？”他们回到街道上，她马上问道，“你为什么击昏了他？”  
“待会儿有用。”他头也不回地说道。  
“我们现在要去哪儿？”  
“对面的大宅子里，”里德尔冷冷地说道，“去找老汤姆·里德尔。”  
德拉科被他硬拽着往前走，她回想着莫芬的话，感觉自己似乎抓住了什么，似乎又没有。冷风吹拂着她的后背，让她瑟瑟发抖。  
“慢一点，汤姆！”里德尔走得很快，女孩的手腕被拽得生疼，她有点跟不上了，“汤姆！”  
德拉科脚下一绊，身子向前倾倒，眼看着就要摔倒在地，旁边的男孩转身一把抱住了她，硬是将她拉了回来。他们深深地喘着气，看着对方，德拉科吸了吸鼻子，弯腰擦掉皮鞋上的污垢。里德尔重新握住她的手，拉着她慢慢往前走。  
老汤姆·里德尔的大宅子非常好认，它就在小山坡的最高处，一抬头就能看到。他们走到大宅门口，里德尔松开了德拉科的手，看了她一会儿，最后说道：“你留在这里。”  
“我不要，”德拉科想也不想地回绝，“我要和你一起进去，汤姆。”  
“我很快就出来，”他看了眼手表，“十一点之前，我会出来。”  
“为什么不让我和你一起进去？”女孩说道，“这里很冷，汤姆。”  
“听话。”  
见里德尔态度坚决，德拉科扁了扁嘴，不再反驳。里德尔拍了拍她的后背，将她拉到一根门柱后，叮嘱道：“站在这里不要乱动，等我出来。”  
“你快点出来，汤姆。”德拉科小声说道。里德尔低头吻了一下她的脸颊，不再看她，大步走向宅门，用魔法无声无息地打开，跨了进去。  
宅子里一片漆黑，里面的人似乎已经睡下了，四周静悄悄的，没有一点声音。里德尔给自己施了一个夜视咒，在一楼客厅转了一圈后便往楼上走。二楼走廊两侧分列着四个房间，里德尔走到第一个房间的门前，门缝里透出了一丝光，里面传来隐约的对话。他敲了敲门，对话声消失了。一个衰老的声音说道：“进来吧。”  
里德尔用力打开门，里面站着一对老年夫妇，他们一脸震惊地看着他。他举起魔杖，厉声喊道：“阿瓦达索命！”  
绿光刺入了老头的身体，他倒了下去。里德尔又把魔杖转向他的妻子，后者尖叫着向后退去，然而马上也被击中了，重重地摔倒在地上。  
她弄出的动静引来了隔壁房间里的人的注意，一个男人喊着“怎么了”，打开门冲了出来。里德尔瞬间转过身，眼中闪动着红光。他提起油灯，微弱的光照亮了面前的男人，他直直地站在他面前，穿着睡衣，留着胡渣，看起来有点老了。但里德尔一眼就认出这是他的麻瓜父亲——他们的五官太像了，简直一模一样。  
对方显然也愣住了，怔怔地看着他，一时说不出话。他们注视着彼此，里德尔慢慢放下油灯，低声问道：“你是汤姆·里德尔？”  
“对，我是，”男人说道，他渐渐回过神来，“我想起来了，你是梅洛普的儿子……没想到你居然找到这儿来了。”  
“你知道这件事？”  
“什么事？”  
“她怀了你的儿子。”  
“我当然知道，”男人说道，“我当然知道，她告诉我了，还想用你来留下我——哦，怎么可能，她蒙骗了我这么久！”  
“蒙骗？”  
“她给我下了药，”男人露出了一个厌恶的表情，“我根本不喜欢她，她给我下了药，我莫名其妙地就和她走了。但后来药效消失了，我就回来了。都是她的错，我本来要和别人结婚的！”  
他的声音不知不觉地变响了，里德尔的脑中瞬间闪过了什么，如同雷击。男人还在喋喋不休，诅咒着，数着梅洛普的种种不是，里德尔已经没耐心再听下去了。他抬手朝他发射了一道阿瓦达索命咒，转身往楼下走去。他看了手表，离十点还有五分钟——离迷情剂药效消失还有五分钟。  
这五分钟如此短暂，又如此漫长，仿佛永远也走不完。已经非常清楚了，他想，甚至有点想笑，他的母亲用迷情剂欺骗了他的父亲，生下了他……而他现在又用迷情剂欺骗了德拉科，让她怀上了他的孩子。这太可笑了，简直像个笑话……一定是梅林在捉弄他，才会让这种事发生在他身上。  
他走到客厅，推开门，冷风吹开了他的黑斗篷，猎猎作响。他想起了二楼的那三具尸体，老汤姆对他说的那些话……哦，他才不会落到他母亲的那种下场……不，那个愚蠢的女人，她不配被称为他的母亲……  
他走向那根门柱，一抹白色的裙角在柱子飘动，他的女孩正抱着手臂站在那儿，闷闷地数着墙上的格子。听见里德尔的脚步声，她回过头，一脸欣喜地扑进他的怀里，紧紧抱住了他。里德尔吻了吻她的耳尖，退开一点，又含住了她的嘴唇，和她拥吻起来。他绝不会变成他母亲那样……他的德拉科这样依赖他、需要他，她永远都不可能离开他……  
这个吻持续了很久，直到怀中传来重重的推力，里德尔低下头，德拉科正用力推着他的胸膛。他意识到了什么，伸手抓住了口袋里的药剂，但却没有马上拿出来，重新看向德拉科。女孩喘息着，后退了一步，又后退了一步，似乎彻底清醒过来了，一脸惊恐。一切错觉褪去长年累月的虚假伪装，终于露出了真相。只是他不相信，即使事实摆在他面前……  
“德拉科。”他唤道，这让德拉科惊得一跳，抽出了魔杖。  
“你别过来！”她尖声叫道，几乎快破音了。  
“到这里来，德拉科。”  
“我才不会过来，里德尔！”德拉科抽着气，因为吸入了太多冷气而咳嗽起来，声音变得嘶哑，“你居然——你怎么敢——”  
“你想说什么？”他看着她，“我有什么不敢？”  
“你——”  
“我们已经交往了一个学年，”里德尔残忍地打断了她，“我们上过床，你现在已经怀孕。我们准备接下来就去见你的父母，确定我们的婚约。”  
“婚约？”德拉科像是听见了什么荒谬的事情，表情扭曲，“我死都不会和你结婚，里德尔！”  
“这就是你的决定？”他慢慢地说道，握紧了手中的魔杖。  
“没错。”德拉科警惕地盯着他，抿住了嘴唇。  
里德尔看了她一会儿，忽然说道：“那就离开吧。”  
“什么？”  
“从这里离开，或者永远留在这里，”他冷冷地说道，“我只给你三秒，三，二，一——”  
数到二的时候，女孩不再犹豫，拔腿就跑。里德尔瞬间举起魔杖，瞄准了她的后背。那洁白的身影在黑暗中晃动着，如同皎洁的月亮。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
耀眼的绿光从杖尖一跃而出，他盯着那个跳跃的身影，手微微一抖，死亡魔咒擦着女孩的肩膀落空，砸中了远处的一棵树。它立刻熊熊地烧了起来，照亮了夜空。  
白色的影子在树丛后一晃，宛若灵巧的小鹿般消失不见了。

————

按照时间来算，德拉科的孩子出生也会在十二月

写这个的意思是德拉科的孩子如果出生的话，也会和tr同月出生，并不是说她真的要生（也没有说不生，这个靠个人理解了，可以自行yy）


End file.
